Breakfast
by YamatoSakana
Summary: Zelda just wanted to get off. Why did Link always have to be following her around? Hardcore smut


Guards certainly had a way of barging in at the most inopportune times. Sure, their job was to hear any sound that was out of place and investigate it, but Zelda hardly thought a pleasure-filled moan was close enough to the crash of an attacking army that they needed to come bursting in through her doors. It was nice they were concerned for their princess, but still. She was convinced her ears were better than any of the guards', with how often she had picked up the soft clinking of plate armor against chainmail just in time to move her hands into a much more innocent position and feign sleep.

It wasn't like anyone could blame her for needing some time alone, though. Preparations for the return of Ganon were in full swing now, and had been for several months. For Zelda, it had been a long series of disappointments that she tried to forget by constant research. There was still no indication of the storied power of Zelda's bloodline, the sealing powers that were supposed to hold Ganon from escaping and terrorizing all of Hyrule. Everything she'd tried doing to awaken them had been in vain. Even worse than that, though, was that the knight appointed to stay near her and assist her in the final fight against Ganon, Link, had already mastered his special powers. The blue tinted sword hanging at his hip was getting better and better at sending Zelda into a foul mood. It was a constant reminder that he was good enough to wield legendary strength, and she still couldn't summon more than a faint glow, let alone an inescapable prison.

Now Zelda had a bigger problem than guards. Her eye, right next to the silken pillow on the massive four poster bed, opened just enough to confirm that the alert form of her now-constant companion remained by the window. For some reason, her father had decided that the best way for Zelda to be inspired toward developing her sealing powers would be seeing the great success that was already exalted throughout the entire castle day and night. And so, the light blue tunic not completely hiding toned arms had been mocking Zelda every day from dawn until dusk for the last week.

She knew that he left every morning for breakfast by himself if she wasn't up yet around, and it couldn't be too much longer until the sun was fully above the mountains visible from her wide windows. That generally seemed to be the time he left, giving her a much needed 15 minutes to get off. Her eyes slid past Link's back and out through the clean, perfectly clear glass of the window. The top of the sun was barely above the horizon.

 _Shit._

Right on time, sexual images started rolling through Zelda's mind. She felt herself growing warm, a blush spreading across her face as her mind wandered down Link's body, from his long, sandy hair that, on the lucky days that he didn't have it hidden under a hood, cascaded down over his strong shoulders, past the toned chest and stomach that sometimes peeked out when he pulled off his shirt, to thin tights that would have been far too tight in real life, but in Zelda's imagination perfectly showed off defined thighs and gave just a hint at a bulge, growing steadily between the legs…

A sharp crash broke Zelda out of her daydream. Eyes shooting open, she surveyed the room, but saw no one breaking in through a window or kicking down the door. She gazed out the window to see if there was an army gathering near the front gates, then realized what was different. Link's head was no longer blocking the view. It was instead resting on the floor, where he had fallen out of his chair. _Dammit, he was asleep the whole time! I could've just gotten off while he was sleeping!_ Link shot up to his feet, sword already off of his hip and slanted across his chest in a stance perfectly balanced and ready to fight. Even blinking sleep from his eyes, he was able to glare intimidatingly.

By now, the sun was halfway up the mountains. Zelda did her best to not make it seem like she was awake while staring out the window, watching the slow ascent of the sun over the beautiful scenery of Hyrule. Usually she would be content to just watch the birds flitting along the walls of the castle for hours on end, but now she felt nothing but impatience for it to be breakfast time for the now much more alert knight keeping her from important plans.

After what felt like hours (but in reality couldn't have been longer than 15 minutes,) Link stood up, stretched his limbs for a few seconds each, then started out of the room at his usual purposeful pace, soft-soled shoes making little noise on the stone floor. He quietly pulled the ornate door closed behind him, and gradually louder steps told Zelda that the normal guards had assumed their places directly in front of her room.

Zelda waited for a minute to make sure that no one was going to come in, then slid her fingers gently down her stomach to the warmth between her legs, pushing light pink panties aside. The images that had been running through her mind had already gotten her very wet. She gently slid one long, slender finger inside, and brushed the soft tip of the middle finger on her other hand across her clit, imagining that it was instead Link's thumb rubbing across the rapidly hardening bud. His strong hips pulled back slowly before pushing back in erotically, his bright eyes boring into Zelda's. She sighed as her finger reached new depths. Eyes closed tight, she imagined Link's thrusts speeding up, his deep breaths catching with a particularly hard thrust, and a sharp slap sounded as she slammed two fingers all the way in, her palm slapping against the wet skin. Increasingly fast circles traced their way around her clit, making her back arch in ecstasy, and each one of her toes stretched out as far as they could. Zelda felt her stomach knot, and she fingered herself faster and faster, harder and harder until it felt like her stomach dropped out from inside her. Pleasure shot through her body, setting her knees shaking and moans shooting through her teeth. She stretched her legs all the way out, breathing Link's name as her image of him gave one last thrust… and saw Link standing in the doorway, half-eaten apple held slightly in front of agape mouth. Zelda slammed her legs shut, and was rocked by another wave of pleasure, back arching against her best efforts. She felt a moan building up in her throat, growing and growing until it all escaped at once in a scream.

 _Shit._

The metal thudding of boots echoed throughout the antechamber, and Zelda tried to crawl back under her sheets to hide from the guards, but Link was faster. He slammed the door shut, blocking out prying eyes. She pulled the blankets over her flushed form.

"So… it seems you were having fun?" Link teased.

Zelda squirmed under his stare. It seemed to go right through the sheets to her still dripping entrance, and she tried covering it with her hands like it would do anything. Link strolled over lazily, so very different from his typical, focused stride. Spinning around the chair he had been sitting on before, he settled down with a sly smile on his face, looking directly in Zelda's eyes.

"How long do you plan on hiding under there?"

Zelda stared challengingly back into Link's eyes and pushed down the sheets, exposing first her bare breasts, nipples still hardened by excitement, then her flat, pale stomach, followed by her shapely hips and long legs. She lay there, completely nude except for panties which by now had been completely soaked through by her wetness.

"Looks like someone's a little excited about something."

Link leaned over the bed, smirking slightly, completely transformed from his usual, reserved self. Slowly, deliberately, he crawled up onto it, looking like he knew exactly how fast his half closed eyes and confidant look was making Zelda's heart beat. A hand slammed into the pillow on the other side of Zelda's head, and she whipped her eyes over just in time to see a sinewy forearm flex as Link pressed his fingers into the silk pillowcase. Hot breath caressed her neck, and long fingers closed around her wrist, pinning it at her side. Link leaned in, lips just off of her neck. Zelda tilted her head back and closed her eyes, ready for him to sink down onto her.

Softly, so softly that she wasn't sure she'd felt it correctly, Zelda felt her neck tickle where Link's lips had brushed it. The feeling came again, and then blossomed into a tingling sensation that spread through her whole body as Link buried his entire face in her neck. Quick kisses started in the middle, then worked their way up to her jawline, where they paused to allow for a quick nip on her earlobe. Zelda inhaled sharply, surprised. Then, just as quickly, the kisses trailed back down, getting wetter and wetter each time. Now a sucking noise followed each kiss as Link pulled his mouth away, just to move on, slightly further down. Zelda groaned slightly, unable to keep the pleasure from escaping. Link's tongue drew a line down to the hollow just above her collarbone, then traced several very wet circles before he blew warm air across it, sending tingles shooting up to Zelda's head. Her face reddened as she opened her eyes and saw the effect his treatment had had on her nipples. Link pulled back slightly, panting slightly in a way that sent warm air flying across the red, glistening spots all down Zelda's neck and shot pleasure through her body. Their eyes met, and Zelda nearly melted under the intense, erotic glare.

Suddenly, Link pushed away from her body, standing up straight. He pulled a few wrinkles out of his tunic, _that damn tunic that made his eyes seem so impossibly bright_ , and returned to sitting back down. His face was already composed again, slightly harder to read than a barren cliff face.

"I would advise you compose yourself, princess. This state doesn't fit such a dignified figure."

But Zelda didn't want to compose herself. There had been far too much being dignified recently. So much that she was reduced to trying to get herself off instead of getting breakfast. She prepared to tell off the cocky knight, to ask him who he thought he was, to order her around.

"Please... Please, just give it to me. I need you…" Zelda's mouth seemed to have a different plan than her brain. She tried again to get out her intended sentence, but couldn't produce more than a croak. An attempt to stand up and look regal, imposing, as she had practiced so much for dealings with other heads of states, was beaten down by a single glance of Link's icy eyes. The greatest negotiators from every nation of the world had withered before the princess's power, but just a stare from the knight was able to keep her pinned to the bed.

Slowly, deliberately, Link straightened up, making his smaller figure seem massive as he leaned over Zelda. His fingers traced their way down her arms, until they closed around her wrists. In one smooth motion, he pulled her hands up above her head and leaned in, locking his lips against hers. Link released Zelda's wrists, moving his hands down, one weaving through her hair as he pulled her head forward into a deeper kiss and the other grabbing the inside of her thigh. She tried pulling down her hands, but found that she couldn't. While she was distracted by the kiss, Link's deft fingers had been working, tying a soft strip around her wrists and the wooden post of the bed. Zelda felt her heart racing as Link's tongue pushed its way into her mouth, and she responded, flicking her tongue against the tip of his before pushing it deeper. Link groaned, a deep, guttural vibration that Zelda could feel against her lips.

Link's hand worked further up her thigh, and she felt the outside of his thumb press hard against her panties, sending a jolt through her whole body. Her head pushed back against the pillow, breaking the kiss, and Link immediately slid down to her breasts, leaving a trail of quick, wet kisses on the way. His lips wrapped around her hardened nipple, creating a tight seal, and Zelda felt his tongue swirl around. If flicked across the stiff bud several times before Link gave a quick bite, causing Zelda to let out a sharp gasp. The wetness on her breast made the air seem incredibly cold, but she was distracted from that by Link's hand sliding down from her thigh, grabbing at her knee and pushing her legs apart. He slid his legs inside of hers and ground an obvious bulge up into the still-growing wet spot on her panties. Zelda's back arched and her hands pulled against their bond at this new sensation.

Link's hips moved in big, deliberate circles, as his mouth returned to sucking on Zelda's outstretched neck, her head tilted back and eyes closed in ecstasy. The grinding sped up, the circles getting faster and less deliberate, rougher, with every kiss, until almost constant waves of pleasure rocked Zelda's body. Link too was trembling, his hot, ragged breath blowing across the wet circles up and down Zelda's neck and sending tingles through her head. Zelda felt like she might burst from all the different sensations sending pleasure through her. And yet, it wasn't enough.

"Please, Link, I-" Zelda's breath caught, cutting off her sentence as Link pushed in with a particularly hard thrust. "I need more."

Link pulled his head away, holding it just above hers. His normally calm eyes had taken on a light that normally only happened during the fiercest of fights. He was completely into this, was not going to be stopped.

"What do you need?"

Zelda squirmed, pulling against her restraints. "Oh, I need you Link! I need you inside me!"

Link pulled away, and it took all of Zelda's disciple to not reach down to her panties and try to keep up the feeling of his grinding. Slowly, he reached down to the end of his tunic, pulling the light blue fabric out of the way to access his waistband. Staring deep into Zelda's eyes, he slid his thumbs under the edge of the tight brown pants and pushed them down, revealing blue boxer briefs that did nothing to hide his large, erect manhood. He began to inch those off, but Zelda impatiently sprung forward, ripping them down and exposing it completely. Link looked surprised for a second, but quickly regained his poise, as he reached down and positioned it just outside her opening. Zelda took several deep breaths, relaxing completely, feeling like she was sinking into the bed.

Then Link pushed in.

It wasn't fast, compared to some of his thrusts when he had been grinding on her earlier, but it certainly wasn't gentle either. Zelda gasped as his entire shaft plunged deep inside of her. The feeling of being completely filled made every muscle in her body tense, head pushing back into the soft pillow, feet sinking down into the fluffy mattress, arms pulling against the strip binding them to the bedpost so hard Zelda was surprised it held. Link leaned over her, his hands on either side of her shoulders, heavy breath caressing her face. Slowly he pulled his hips back, then pushed in again, hard. With each thrust, Zelda felt him filling her up anew, and she couldn't stop from stretching and squirming around. That only seemed to encourage him. The thrusts got faster, each one going from being a gentle rubbing and filling to a pounding feeling. The strip holding her hands to the bed was the only thing keeping her from clinging on to Link's back for dear life. Shots of pleasure coursed through her body with every thrust, sending her limbs stretching out in every direction, and underneath it all was a knotting deep in her stomach.

"Fuck, I'm so close," came a breathy whisper from next to Zelda's ear, the words and warm air tingling through her head.

Zelda knew she was about to cum too. She could feel the knot getting tighter and tighter, until it was almost pulled so taut that it had to break. Link's thrusts were almost feverish now, pounding deep inside her over and over with seemingly no discretion, no care for what they were doing besides being as hard and fast as possible. Zelda's arms burned from how hard they had been pulling against her restraints. Link gave several last, hard thrusts, each accompanied with a deep grunt, and released his load inside her. Those hard thrusts were enough to send Zelda over the edge too, as the knot snapped and heat shot through her entire body. Her legs shook uncontrollably, and her hands wrapped around the bedpost like it was the only thing keeping her anchored. A scream tore its way out of her mouth, and her cries echoed off the stone walls of the chamber. Her back settled back on the wet sheets, and Link practically collapsed right on top of her, completely spent.

The doors flew open, and in ran four guards, gleaming pike points leveled, ready to skewer whoever was attacking the precious princess.


End file.
